This invention pertains to a golf putter head which is weighted to achieve desirable putting characteristics.
In order to achieve a low score when playing the game of golf, it is necessary to putt well. Skill at putting is a combination of many factors, including the ability to judge the break and speed of the golf ball as it rolls across the green towards the hole, and the proper aim and stroke to impart the desired direction and speed to the golf ball. Golfers require a putter that contributes to hitting the ball accurately. Further, it is well-known that the many various putters available to golfers exhibit different characteristics, some of which may result in a subjective "feel" of the putter to the golfer. In any event, it is necessary that the golfer be comfortable with and have confidence in his putter.
One particular factor which may contribute to inaccurate putts is the rotation or twisting of the putter if the golf ball is struck slightly off center of the putter head.